


Little Stars

by Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer



Series: Renegades (Steven Universe: Homeworld AU) [26]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aster Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Definitely not Steven and Aster haha, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Great Grandma White Diamond, I Am My Mom Gone Wrong, Is White evil? Is White good?, Light Angst, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Past Memory Loss, Renegades Steven Universe AU, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Steven Universe's Brother, Well - Freeform, grandma white diamond, hehe, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer/pseuds/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer
Summary: He hated to admit it, but it did. It stopped him in his tracks, rewired a few things in his brain, sent those gears churning in his head screeching to a halt. He felt… something. Something deep, deep, deep down. Something he'd pushed down out of necessity, something he'd forgotten because if he didn't, it would have destroyed him, because he would have destroyed himself.| Post-IASU (I Am Steven Universe.)
Relationships: Aster Universe & White Diamond, Steven Universe & Aster Universe, Steven Universe & White Diamond
Series: Renegades (Steven Universe: Homeworld AU) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918204
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	Little Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Steven and Aster's new [outfits](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/365686721393983489/804187621605244948/unknown.png) (and Cosmo's ;3), drawn by the amazing [Rubinaito](https://rubinaitoart.tumblr.com/)

"Okay, ready?"

"Mm…" There was a pause and some shuffling, and Aster snorted. "Yeah-huh."

Steven took a deep breath and turned around, keeping his eyes fixed on his own outfit before he lifted his gaze to Aster. There had been two different uniforms in the pile of clothing that Chevron had brought to them before, which they'd both actually had a rather difficult time choosing between. They were nearly identical design wise - nearly. Steven's was a lighter, pale pink at the top, while the top of Aster's uniform was a deeper, bubblegum pink. Steven's faded into a darker pink down the pants to his boots, while Aster's faded into a lighter shade.

They each had half of a skirt, Steven had the right and Aster had the left, and they each had one shoulder pad, colored magenta with white streaks. Steven's shoulder pad was on his left side, while Aster's was on his right, and each pad had half of what looked like a cape attached to them, which both started out pale pink and faded into white at the bottom, which somewhat matched the skirts. Their boots were also the same; both hot pink with white, fluffy rings around the tops and little white cotton balls at the toes, seemingly attached to nothing and simply hovering in the air above the shoes. Each uniform had an opening shaped like a pentagon to expose their gem halves, which Steven… had mixed feelings about now, but he'd deal with it.

Aster looked him up and down, raising his eyebrows slightly and inclining his head to the side. He looked down at his own uniform, then back up at Steven, as the hybrid simply studied him.

"It's comfortable," his brother finally decided.

Steven tilted his head in agreement. It _was_ comfortable. The fabric was soft; it didn't keep him too warm, but it didn't leave him too cold either. The design wasn't _horrible_ and he didn't really have anything against the color pink, and the skirt and cape was a nice touch. He looked down, smoothing his half skirt down silently, and brushed the cape behind him a little with a sigh.

"It's better than the Quartz uniform," he agreed begrudgingly. "I… don't hate it."

Aster was silent for a moment. "I kinda like it."

"I think the boots are a great touch." Steven stretched one leg out slightly, twirling around, and he couldn't help but huff out a laugh as the cape and skirt moved with him. Aster copied him at once, letting out a quiet squeal as he spun, and it didn't take them long to dissolve into laughter.

"We look _fabulous_." Aster lifted his hands, looking down at himself, then looked back up at Steven with a grin, diamond shaped pupils widening in excitement. Despite himself, the hybrid giggled as he spun again, collapsing back against the wall when he stopped and sinking back contentedly for a moment. He did feel… a brief flicker of alarm from how easily they were starting to enjoy this, but he dismissed the thought after a moment. That was the point. The point was to get comfortable. "And hey, these were literally _made_ for us. They're perfect!"

"Mmhm." Steven smiled slightly, crossing one leg over the other. "Now what?"

"Now…" Aster looked back at the baskets, one still full of fruit and the other holding the torn, bloodied clothes and the empty containers of water they'd used to clean themselves off with. His brother tilted his head, looking intrigued, then hummed, "didn't Chevron mention a tablet?"

"Iiii believe she did, yes," Steven affirmed, raising an eyebrow as Aster headed over to the baskets. He watched, falling silent, as he shuffled through it and pulled out the tablet in question. Well, it wasn't really a tablet; at first glance it was just four thin, white panels connecting to each other at the ends to form a diamond shape, with an empty space in the center. But there was a button at the bottom - or the top? Steven actually couldn't tell, but Aster was _holding_ it so that the button was at the bottom - he assumed powered the tablet on.

Aster studied it curiously for a moment before he turned back to Steven, careful not to touch the button as he held the tablet up and looked back up at him. "Why don't we give Grandma a call?"

Steven let out a startled 'snrk' sound, looking down at the tablet, and offered a brief smirk.

"Sure, why not?"

The hybrid looked down for a second, briefly flicking one of his feet and watching the white cotton ball bounce along with it, and looked up in time to see Aster press the button. His brother's eyes were narrowed now, a concentrated look on his face as he watched the screen appear, filling up the space between the panels. It was a pale, somewhat transparent grey, and several black dots spun around the center of it, buffering like a TubeTube video. Steven raised an eyebrow and moved closer, shifting to stand beside his brother and peering over his shoulder at the tablet curiously. They exchanged a glance, and the sudden apprehension that had crossed Aster's face startled Steven a little, much less mischievous and much more uncertain, and Steven was about ready to call the thing off - because now _he_ was a little anxious - but he didn't have a chance. The tablet dinged, and White Diamond's face appeared on the screen.

"Stardust, Starshine!" She sounded - and looked - pleased; Steven snapped his gaze back to the screen in surprise, eyes widening slightly. "Oh, it's lovely to see you. You both look wonderful! Are those the outfits I sent in with my darling Chevron? I thought you'd like them."

 _Stardust and Starshine?_ Steven flashed his brother a quick, bewildered look, one that was returned in an instant before they both turned their attention back to the screen once more.

"Listen, my little stars, I…" White Diamond trailed off for a moment, falling silent. She shifted a little inside the screen before facing it again, glancing between them. "I realize I may have lost my temper a bit with you before. I'm very sorry I allowed the two of you to upset me like so. I've got a… bad habit of…" She stopped and chuckled, and heaved out a quiet sigh, offering them a faint smile. Steven furrowed his eyebrows, staying silent. "You were right. I was acting childish."

Steven exchanged another glance with Aster, and his pink twin tilted his head, squinting his eyes thoughtfully for a moment, then looked back at the screen and smiled. "We forgive you. It was nice of you to send all this stuff even when you were mad at us! I really like my outfit, and the food is pretty great too. And I don't really need to sleep, but you were sweet to send two beds!" Steven raised his eyebrows, briefly surprised by how… _easily_ the act seemed to come for his brother. He wasn't the only one; White Diamond managed to look rather startled herself, staring at the two of them with her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted before her expression smoothed over once again into a rather delighted one, her grey diamond eyes lighting up.

"Well, you are _very_ welcome, Stardust!" The gem practically preened, but her proud smile faltered into something… surprisingly soft after a moment, gazing at the two of them for a few seconds in silence before she spoke again, "listen… I am, unfortunately, a bit busy at the moment, but I very much so look forward to talking to the two of you a little later, yes? Yellow has made a few convincing points and I'm considering cutting your punishment short! After all, we all did say some things we regret. I think it's time to let bygones be bygones and move on."

"That's a great idea," Steven finally chimed in, managing a faint smile despite himself. He sank sideways against his brother, looping one of his arms with Aster's and peering down at the screen. He couldn't get over how small White Diamond looked right then compared to how big he knew she really was. "There's no point in hanging onto the past. Whattya say we just try not to break the future?" He tugged his lips into a grin, exchanging a glance with Aster briefly. When he looked back at the screen, there was an unreadable expression written across White Diamond's face, something almost gentle, almost fond, almost _loving_ , and it gave Steven pause. He hated to admit it, but it did. It stopped him in his tracks, rewired a few things in his brain, sent those gears churning in his head screeching to a halt. He felt… something. Something deep, deep, deep down. Something he'd _pushed_ down out of necessity, something he'd forgotten because if he didn't, it would have destroyed him, because he would have destroyed himself.

"You're very right, my star. Very right," White Diamond told him softly. "I… we'll talk again soon, alright? Make sure you get some rest, Starshine. I'll contact you when my hands aren't so full."

Steven worked his jaw for a moment, suddenly at a loss for words, and settled for a nod.

"Uh…" Aster went silent for a moment, looking just as stunned. "Right. Talk to you later."

"All of my love!" White Diamond blew them a kiss, as if they weren't startled enough, and Steven's mind whirled dangerously for a few seconds as the screen vanished completely, leaving nothing but empty space between the panels of the tablet once more. Aster dropped it at once, letting it fall onto one of the beds, and Steven stared down at it blankly for a moment.

His brother glanced at him, looking unnerved. "You saw it too, right?"

Steven raised his eyebrows and sank back a little, frowning. "... yeah-huh."


End file.
